Through Ups and Downs
by LucyOfNarnia
Summary: Mush Meyers wants several things, one of them is a good wife who will stand by him through ups and downs. Then he meets Adah, who seems to know more about his kind of life then she lets on. Could she be connected to someone? Say, Spot Conlon? Finished! :
1. The Girl

_Note: I'm writing this story for Shotrock's Mushy Romance contest. Let me know what you think!_

**Through Ups and Downs, Chapter 1 - The Girl**

Mush Meyers had a special corner that he liked to sell on. Every once in a while he would move to a more crowded area, but mostly he stayed on his corner across from the Manhattan Clothes Factory. It was when he stood on this corner, during the slow part of the day, that he would study his surroundings and the people passing by. So the newsboy began to know, in a sense, those who worked in the factory. Every day he watched them, some were pretty, but he was looking for a special girl. One who would come into his life someday.

Then one day a new girl began to work in the factory. She caught Mush's eye right away, though there was nothing spectacular about her. She walked with a purpose in her step. Every day she walked by Mush on her way to and from the factory, wearing a simple brown dress and blue shawl, with her hair tied back in a handkerchief. A small smile graced her lips, and there were crinkles of laughter around her hazel eyes. Each day she walked by, and each day Mush watched her. One chilly December day, Mush lifted his papers with what felt like half-frozen fingers. He shouted the strange headline, no need to make one up, "Man Eating Rabbit! Extry, extry!" A few men who were hurrying home to their warm fire, stopped to buy a paper, but business was rather slow. Mush rubbed his hands together and blew on them as he heard a distant bell ring. The factory shifts were changing. Mush watched the exit intently; knowing the girl he had been watching would soon appear. After a few minutes she walked outside, a basket hanging on her arm. She took her usual path past Mush, when the newsboy felt the sudden urge to speak with her for the first time.

"Evenin' miss," he said politely, tipping his cabby hat. The girl's body gave a startled jerk, and her face turned white as a sheet. A worried expressing covered Mush's face, and he touched the girl's elbow. "It's okay, there's nothing' to be scared of," he offered sincerely. The girl turned slowly, and at sight of Mush, instant relief washed over her face.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, and Mush thought immediately of how nice her voice sounded. "I thought you were someone else." Mush shook his head, smiling. The girl looked with interest at the pile of papers at Mush's feet. "Not a good selling day, huh?" she asked as if she knew all about being a newsie. Mush nodded. "I'll take a paper," the girl offered suddenly. Mush lifted one, mulling over possibilities and thoughts. He shook his head.

"No, dis one's free." The girl tried to refuse, but Mush continued to gently insist, so she finally, with great reluctance, took the newspaper. S he studied him silently, and then nodded.

"Thank you." She began to walk away. Mush stopped her once more. "Wait, if ya don't mind me askin', what's your name?" The girl looked at him, debating with herself if she should tell him. She finally shrugged.

"I'm Adah, Adah Newman," she said, giving a little curtsy for the fun of it. Mush grinned.

"I'se Samuel Meyers, call me Mush," he said, bowing in a simply awkward manner, as he had never been taught the proper way. Adah smiled anyway, not even asking, as most girls did, what his nickname meant. The girl glanced at the darkening sky, then back at Mush in an almost apologetic way.

"Well, I'd better be going," she said, knowing she wanted to be inside before it was fully dark. Mush nodded, a bit sadly, I'll admit.

"See ya tomorrow?" he asked. The girl studied him one more time, and then nodded.

"See you tomorrow." Mush watched her leave, then, whistling he made his way home to the lodging house. No, he hadn't sold many papes today, but still the other newsboys watched as he walked in with a skip in his step, a smile on his lips, and a gleam in his eye as he entered the lodging house.

No one really asked, but many had their opinions about their friend. Racetrack's theory was that he had one big at Sheepshead, which was quite obviously not true as he had hardly any money. Blink preferred to think rather that the boy had met the mayor's daughter, which was also not quite the answer. S till, the other boys tried to puzzle it out, though it was really none of their business. Of course, part of Blink's assumption was true, for Mush did meet a girl.

Mush lay there, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. Adah seemed quite pleasant. She had a sweet countenance and was hard working considering the time she spent working in the factory. The boy laid his arm behind his head, imagining Adah coming home in time to eat dinner with her family, telling all the happenings of the day. Mush could just imagine her telling her parents about him, and they looking at each other with questioning looks. That is, if Adah even said anything about him.

Mush closed his eyes, sighing. Now a days he was looking for a job; he was getting too old to be a newsie. He was almost nineteen, and he knew what he wanted. A good paying job, and a loving wife who would stand beside him through ups and downs. One who believed as he did. Mush added something else to his list: a home. A true, honest to goodness home. A little brick house with a white picket fence with flowerbeds. Of course, he would probably have to leave New York to make the dream of his own house true, but if he saved up enough, he could probably find a home somewhere else.

Every night Mush prayed about his desire for a job, wife, and home. Someday he was certain that God would grant those things. Mush sighed again, and then heard a soft footfall beside his bed. His eyes popped open, suspecting foul play from one of the boys. They loved to play pranks. He was met by a grinning Kid Blink, his eye patch firmly in place.

"Whattaya want?" Mush asked, yawning into his arm. Blink just stood there, grinning like a maniac. Mush finally lost patience due to Blink's unnerving expression. "What?" he yelled, whacking his best friend with a pillow. Kid Blink put his arms up to deflect further blows. After a moment, when Mush did not continue his attack, he lowered his arms, peeking up at Mush tentatively, then grin once more on his face.

"Was she pretty?" he asked mischievously. Mush turned bright red, and again smacked his friend with the pillow. He sank back on the bed, but Blink didn't leave. Mush sighed again.

"Yes," he finally conceded in a soft tone. Who can tell if Blink knew it was another girl, or still continued thinking it was the mayor's daughter? In fact, we may never know.


	2. A Cup Of Tea

_Note: Here is Chapter 2 at last. I hope all of you enjoyed this, and things will soon heat up. Any guesses to why the famous character is there? By the way, Devon is an Irish name.. well it was in a book.. Lol._

**Through Ups and Downs Chapter 2 - A Cup of Tea**

Mush whistled as he prepared for a new day. The sun was out, and his spirits were high. The boy bought his papes, and said "no, thank you" to selling partners. On his way to his corner, Mush lifted papers, beginning to sell before he got there. All day the boy stood there, selling papers to anyone who would give him the time of day. Thankfully selling was better today: Friday. It wasn't as cold as Thursday, and people were already out with bags on their arms, doing early Christmas shopping. Mush shook his head, lifting another paper. Then the factory bell rang. Mush looked eagerly at the doors of the building. Adah would be here soon. When the girl came out, Mush waved to her. She walked over, as she always had before. Now, however, she stopped in front of him first.

"Good evening," she said politely. Mush tipped his hat. Adah looked to see about two papers left in his hand. "I see today was better." she stated.

Mush nodded. "Uh, Adah, I don't want ya to think it's forward or somethin', but I was wonderin' if you would like to go for coffee and a sandwich or somethin'."

Adah stared at him, her deep hazel eyes boring into his brown ones. "Listen," she said. "I know newsies, and I also know how to punch, so if you're-"

Mush put up his hand, blushing crimson. "No, no, I'm not like that AT all." Adah relaxed a bit when she saw his sincerity.

"So, about that coffee?"

Adah shook her head. "I'll take tea, if you please."

Mush grinned. "Tea it is."

Mush and Adah sat across from each other in a small shop. The place was open until nine, and the two sat there, enjoying a late dinner together. Adah sipped her hot tea, closing her eyes as she enjoyed it. Mush had crumbs left from a sandwich sitting on his plate, and now he watched the girl. She opened her eyes, and smiled.

"This was really nice," she said. Mush was smiling now as well.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked.

Adah yawned. "I guess," was her reply. Mush paid for the food and drinks, then jumped up to help her from her seat. He then handed Adah her shawl, and the two walked out. The city had grown extremely cold, for the sun had gone down, and Mush noticed Adah shivering.

"Here," he said, handing the girl his shabby coat.

"Oh, but you'll be cold," Adah said sorrowfully.

"I'll be fine," the boy insisted. So Adah put the coat on and wore her shawl over it.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at him.

Mush smiled. "It's nothin' really." Mush didn't know the way to her home, so Adah walked in that direction, he alongside her. The girl didn't mind leading the way; she was glad of his company in the dark of the night. After walking a while, the two reached an apartment building. Mush faced Adah."I'm sorry I kept you so long. I hope your parents aren't worried." Adah paled, a shadow crossing her face. Mush laid a hand on her arm, foreboding filling him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"My parents are dead."

Mush opened his mouth in a perfect O. "I - I'm so sorry," he said.

Adah shook her head, smiling weakly. "Things happen Mush. We can't help it. Everybody dies." Mush nodded slowly. The two entered the building so he could walk her safely to her apartment.

"Hey, Adah?"

"Hmm?"

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." They stopped outside her door. She pulled a key from around her neck and put it in the lock, then pushed the door open. She turned to look at Mush from the doorway, smiling.

"Thanks for everything Mush. For the sandwich and tea, for walking me home, and for talking to me. You're a good guy."

Mush smiled. "You're a good girl too, Adah"

The girl blushed a bit. "Thanks. See you tomorrow."

Mush took his hat off. "'Til tomorrow." Adah watched him go, then shut the door of her apartment.

"What's he doin' here?" a male voice asked. Adah grinned mischievously at the figure sitting in a chair.

"Nothing concerning you, Spot, my boy," she said, humming a tune.

"Seriously, what's goin' on?"

Adah sat down in a chair near him. "He walked me home."

"And why were you gone so long?"

"Does it matter?"

Spot crossed his arms. "Yeah, it does."

She rolled her eyes, huffing. "Fine. I wish you'd let me settle my own business, Devon Conlon. He took me for a sandwich and tea, satisfied?"

Spot glared at her, and began to brood and mope. Then he noticed something. "What's that your wearin'?"

Adah glanced down, and saw Mush's thin coat. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, thinking of how cold the kind boy would be. "It belongs to Mush, I have to get it to him!" She began to rush out the door, but Spot stopped her.

"He's long gone by now Ad."

The girl sighed, her shoulders slumping. "I hope he doesn't freeze."

Spot rubbed her back tenderly. "He won't. He's tough, and he knows how to take care of himself."

Adah turned around. "So why are you here Spot? Why aren't you in Brooklyn?"

"I need to talk to you." The young man held his hand out. "Come heah."

Mush walked briskly, trying to keep warm. He rubbed his arms, and walked with his head down. He was well aware that he had left his coat with Adah, but he had decided on letting her take it. If she cared, Adah would bring it to him the next day. Hopefully, before she went to work, otherwise he'd be very cold the next day. The lights were out in the lodging house and Mush whispered a prayer of thanks. Maybe he wouldn't get it so bad tonight. As he walked up, the stairs creaked, and he carefully opened the bedroom door. Bodies were flung haphazardly over every bed, except his own, and he quietly made his way towards it.

"Hey, Mush." The boy stopped dead in his tracks. Kid Blink was propped up, staring at him with that maniacal grin. "See your girl?" Mush opted to ignore him, and climbed into his bunk. With a sigh, the boy thought how another day had passed without gaining the things he wanted. He knew things like this took time, and he reasoned that he was getting on even better with Adah.

_Tomorrow_, the boy thought. _Tomorrow I'll look for a job._


	3. A Job And a New Worry

_**Note**__: Hi ya'll! Sorry for not updating anything for sooo long. I've been terribly busy this summer.. which shouldn't be an excuse.. but anyway. I know some of this might not be completely realistic, like getting a job on the first day you look for one... but, I've already written it, and I have a short amount of time to work with, so, please bear with me. Thanks!_

**Through Ups And Downs Chapter 3 - A Job and A New Worry**

Mush felt his face turn bright red with embarrassment and a little shame. The small man who managed Harburn's Grocery pushed his spectacles up on his nose, drumming his fingers on the smooth wood of his desk. He was nervous.

"Sorry, son. But Mr. Harburn is very strict about reading and writing, and knowing your figures." Mush nodded, slowly picking up his cap from where it sat on the desk.

"Thanks for ya time, Mr. Sherman." As he moved to leave the small managers office situated at the back of the store, the balding man stopped him.

"Look son, I'm the manager here. You seem like a right nice young man, and if you learn what you need, I'll hire you."

"Thank ya, sir! I'll try."

And as Mush left the store, he realized that he really would try. He could read decently, and figure a bit too. It was the writing that gave him such a time; he could barely write his own name. Something about forming the words. Unfortunately, to work at Harburn's, writing was a prerequisite.

Mush had been walking for several hours and still had no luck with his job hunt. The boy read the wanted signs as he wandered, searching for something he could do.

"Dis might work," he mumbled, stopping at a hardware shop.

_WANTED_

_Young man for cleaning duties._

_21 cents an hour_

Mush figured that twenty-one cents an hour was pretty good. He seldom sold twenty-one papers in an hour. The boy pushed the door open. A bell tinkled, announcing his entrance, and the man at the counter looked up, his mustache twitching slightly as he took in Mush's appearance.

"How can I help you, sir?" he asked in a stiffly polite voice.

"Oh, I'm not a customer," Must interjected.

"Oh," the clerk said, then turned his head and began writing in some books he had been working on when Mush arrived.

The youth frowned. "Excuse me." The man looked back up and an irritated expression was on his face.

"What do you want, boy?" Mush felt his face grow red at the clerk's tone of voice. It was filled with rudeness.

"I'm here about da cleaning job," he said in the most polite voice he could muster. It was quite hard.

"Oh, well you'll have to see Mr. Jennings about that." Mush felt his temper rising, but quickly calmed himself.

"And where can I find him?"

"Back office," the man said quickly.

"Thanks," Mush replied sarcastically. He walked to the back of the store and knocked on a door that read: H.M. Jennings.

"Come in," a deep voice invited. The boy pushed the door open timidly. A man sat behind the desk, his cheeks rosy. He was well fed, and looked like a nice sort of fellow. "Sit down, young man. Sit down," he ordered with a smile and gesture of the hand. Mush obliged him, sitting in the vacant seat in front of the desk. Now he was reminded of his earlier interview, and he shivered with disdain.

"Are you cold, boy?" Mr. Jennings asked curiously. There was, after all, a fireplace in the office. Mush smacked himself mentally.

"Uh, no sir. Just thinkin' bout a bad experience." Mr. Jennings nodded as if he knew all about it.

"Yes, life is filled with bad experiences," he said, shaking his head a little sadly. Then his face brightened. "Now, what can I do for you, young man?" Mush sat up straighter in his chair.

"I'm here about da cleaning job." Mr. Jennings smiled.

"Ah, yes. I suppose you've read the notice?" Mush nodded confirmation. "Good, good. So, I may presume you would like more information on the matter?" Another nod. So, Mr. Jennings began. "The task will be simple. Washing windows, sweeping floors, that sort of thing. Sometimes, if my clerks are swamped with people, it would be convenient if you could help a customer."

"Uh."

"What's wrong, son?"

Mush gulped. "Would I have to do much...er...writing?" The man looked surprised for a bit.

"Well, naturally. For filling out orders and the like." Mush sighed, disappointed

"I can't write much," he sad sadly, for of course he was thinking of all the times he had clumsily fashioned his name.

Mr. Jennings smiled. "Oh, is that all? Well, it'll be no trouble. No trouble at all. And Carver will help you."

"Um, sir, who's Carver?" Jennings waved his hand.

"One of the clerks. You've met him I'm sure. He was on duty today."

"Oh." Mr. Jennings raised an eyebrow at Mush's unenthusiastic response.

"I may presume you two didn't get off to a very good start?" He liked to presume a lot. "Ah, well, I will have a talk with him. All shall be set straight." Mush started from his seat.

"Does dis mean I'm hired?" Mr. Jennings smiled.

"Well, you seem a nice young man to me. We'll try you for a month, then, depending on how well you do, hire or fire you." He winked. "I think it will be hire. Now, let me draw up the documents."

**X0X0X0X0**

When Mush reached his corner, he was feeling like nothing in the world could beat him down. Then he looked across the street, and it seemed all his happiness fled faster then a frightened horse. Adah stood, smiling at a young man who's back was turned to Mush. By the stature, posture, and gold cane that the man had, Mush was almost certain who it was. Spot Conlon.

Anger welled in the boy, for he was not perfect. He knew all about Conlon. He was powerful for one thing, which made it quite easy for him to get what he wanted. Many a Manhattan newsie had lost their girl due to Spot Conlon. Mush didn't want that to happen to Adah. Of course, technically, Adah wasn't Mush's girl exactly.. But he had a strong feeling she was the one.

Adah began to look a bit sad, but the boy was clearly saying something important. Then, he gave her a big hug, and with no more hesitation, he took off down the street, a red suspender hanging off his shoulder. And Mush knew for sure it was Spot Conlon. Besides all the obvious clues, Mush had caught sight of Spot's determined face. There was no doubt.

Then Adah saw Mush and waved, smiling again. She must think he hadn't seen her exchange with Spot. Well, Mush could play the game too. He wouldn't say what he knew about Spot. When Adah walked across the street to him, holding his jacket over her arm, Mush asked in a seemingly bored manner,

"Who was that you were just with?" Adah seemed startled for a moment.

"Oh, you saw that? It was just a boy I know." Mush almost grimaced, but turned his face into a pleasant smile.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. Mush, I'm so sorry for not giving you this last night," Adah said, handing over the coat. "It completely slipped my mind until it was too late."

"Dat's okay," Mush assured. "I forgot too." Adah shrugged. "Hey," the boy said brightly. "Dere's gonna be a party tonight at Irving Hall. Wanna come?" Adah had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Please?" Mush asked. Finally Adah smiled.

"Okay. I'll go."


	4. The Party

_Note: So here's a pretty quick update. I think I like this story a whole lot. Ha ha. Anyway, more coming up. If I don't make the contest deadline, it's okay, cause I had fun doing this, and that's what matters! I sincerely hope you enjoy. Thank you!_

**Through Ups and Downs Chapter 4 - The Party  
**

Mush carefully combed his hair. He was in his best tonight. Sure, it wasn't what the scabs wore, but it looked nice enough on him. A long sleeved, white cotton shirt, black pants, and a gray vest completed his outfit, along with his cabby hat.

"Whaddaya think Kid?" he asked Blink who had draped himself over the back of a chair, watching Mush's every move.

"Um, do I 'ave to answer dat?" Kid Blink asked, signature grin on his face. Mush ignored him. Racetrack was feeling in a very good mood tonight.

"Shut up, ya bummah," he said. Mush decided he must be speaking to Blink. Mush held in a laugh while Blink waved the Italian away. Race took a place in front of the mirror.

"Ya lookin' sharp foah ya lady friend?" Racetrack asked, nodding approvingly at Mush's appearance. Mush just gave a little smile.

"Lord, please help Adah not to keep secrets from me," he prayed silently.

"Come on boy's!" Jack Kelly yelled from the room below. "I don't wanna keep my goil waitin'!" The newsies all began to stampede down the stairs. Except Mush. He looked in the mirror once more, then started off in the opposite direction of the others. He was picking up Adah. When he reached her apartment, Mush knocked, straightened himself, and smiled. The door opened, and Adah stood there, looking beautiful. He had never seen her like this. Gone were the work dress, handkerchief, and basket. She wore a light purple, ankle length dress with sleeves that came to her elbow. A deep purple sash was tied around her waist. Her eyes were bright, and her long, raven locks hung about her shoulders.

"Come in," she invited. "I'll just be a moment."Adah offered him a chair, then turned to a small mirror propped up on the table. She quickly tied her hair up with a purple ribbon so that it flowed down from her head. It was stunning. Adah was not the most beautiful girl in the world, though others considered her pretty. But to Mush she WAS the most beautiful girl in the world. And that's called love. Some might not understand this love as he'd only known her a few days. But that didn't matter. For some reason he felt he'd known her much longer.

"Alright. I'm ready," Adah said, fixing one of her boot laces. The duo left the room, and Mush found Adah, as always, to be a great companion. The hand gestures, motions, and movement she made enlivened the conversation as they walked along.

"Here we are," Mush said, going with the stream of other newsies entering the theater.

"There's an awful lot of people here," Adah observed as Mush led her to a table seat, then took the space beside her. "I didn't know there were so many newsies in Manhattan," she continued, watching as more people filed through the doors, filling the balcony's.

"Na, dese people aren't all from 'hattan. Dey come from all over New York." Adah raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"So, what boroughs?" Mush thoughtfully bit his lip. Adah was digging for something. He was quite sure of it.

"Well, dere's da Bronx, Queen, Midtown,...Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn?" Adah asked, her eyes going wide. Ah ha!

"Yep, Brooklyn. With Spot Conlon leadin' 'em in."

"Sp- Spot Conlon?" she asked, glancing at the door as if she expected Spot to swagger through at any moment. Adah looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, would you look at the time," she said in a high, strained voice. "I guess I'd better be going" Mush began regretting telling her about Brooklyn and Spot being here. The boy laid a hand on her elbow. "Don't go. Please." Adah looked at him. "It doesn't matter that Spot's here." Mush almost thought Adah said something in response like, "Yes it does" But the girl didn't leave. And that was good. She was still a bit jumpy, looking to and fro with an expression of apprehension on her face.

"Welcome Newsies!" Medda Larkson said in her sing song voice. The newsies responded with wild cheers, while Adah watched with interest. With every moment that passed she was becoming more and more comfortable.

The Swedish Nightingale sang a few songs, with the boys joining right in. When she finished a few tables were sat out at the side of the stage. One held a punch bowl with an abundance of glasses, and the other two had platters of food.

"All of you are invited to these refreshments! This is a party is it not? If we run out, and more cups are required, just see one of my assistants," Medda said, pointing to a man dressed like a clown who was giving out candy. Then she came off the stage to greet the newsies. Laughter and loud talk erupted in Irving Hall, and boys shuffled to the stage for refreshments.

"Want somethin'?" Mush asked his companion. She shrugged, so he stood. "I'll get somethin'." Suddenly, Adah reached out and grabbed his arm. "What's da mattah?" Mush asked, a confused look on his face.

"Please don't go," she begged, her eyes wide again. "Or at least let me come with you?" Mush agreed, and Adah held his arm as they pushed through the throng. If she let go she might get lost in the sea of people. So Mush found his hand holding hers. When they reached the stage, they saw a Queens newsie saunter away from the tables, tucking something into his pocket with a pleased look on his face. Mush ignored the question tugging at his mind. Instead he took two small sandwiches, and two cups of punch. Then he and Adah returned to their seats.

"What kind of sandwiches are those?" Adah asked, lifting the bread to survey the contents.

"Dunno," Mush replied, taking a bite from his. Free meals were special, so he took what he could get no matter what. He wasn't being picky.

"It's turkey," Adah informed, taking a bite from her own. Her eyes filled with pleasure as she chewed (with her mouth shut!).

"So you um, like turkey?" Mush guessed. Adah swallowed while nodding enthusiastically.

"Favorite meat." She reached for her punch, and took a sip. "Hm." She looked at the cup with a strange expression on her face.

"Let's talk," Mush said abruptly. Adah raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. About what?" Mush stared thoughtfully at his hands for a moment.

"I got a new job today." Adah grinned. "And it's better too. Pays twenty cents an hour."

"That's great Mush," Adah said sincerely. "I just wish I could get one." They sat in silence for a moment.

"When do you start?" Adah asked, breaking the quiet.

"Next week."

"Oh. So I won't see you anymore?" she asked softly. Mush shrugged.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Do you want to see me anymore?" Adah waited a few moments, then looked up at him through her dark eyelashes.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," she said quietly. The truth was, Mush would probably be selling papers when he wasn't working in the store. But if Adah had said she didn't want to see him, he would have changed selling spots. Spot. Spot Conlon. Now his mind was once again on the leader of Brooklyn. Was it possible that this seemingly sweet girl was two timing both of them? Or was there some other reason? Something Mush wasn't aware of?"

"Mush?" Adah snapped him out of his musings. "What are you thinking about?" she asked him, looking a bit concerned.

"I jus' got some tings on my mind."

"Oh." Adah had probably been seeking something more, but she didn't push it.

Out of nowhere Racetrack Higgins approached the table, swaying. He clumsily sat his cup on the table and hiccuped. Adah gave Mush a questioning look.

"You been drinkin' again Race?" he asked in disgust. Race shook his head emphatically, which looked quite funny had you been there.

"No-o-o-o. Jusss' a few cups of punch," he said, nearly falling. Hiccuping again, he leaned against the table, and started to giggle. "Wanna play a game Mushh? I'll roll ya..double..or..nothin'." And with that, the Italian newsie was asleep, leaning on their table.

"Oh dear," Adah said, sniffing her cup. "This definitely must have some sort of alcohol. I thought it tasted funny, but I didn't look into it." Mush let the thought of how she could possibly know what alcohol smelled like pass as he stared at Racetrack, and then became aware of other things happening. The newsies had emptied the first punch bowl, and now the second was being lifted up. Just one thing didn't make sense. Medda never gave the boys alcohol. Someone else must have done something to the punch.

Just then a familiar looking boy walked past the table, took one look at Race, and promptly burst out laughing.

"Look at Higgins!" he crowed. "I always knew he couldn't hold 'is liquor!" Just then a fist smashed into his nose. And angry Skittery stood glowering over him.

"What was dat for?" The boy asked, rubbing his nose.

"You jus' insulted 'hattan," Skittery said angrily. The boy stood up, almost to Skitt's height.

"Well you jus' offended Queens," he said, and punched Skitts in the jaw. Now a full fledged fight had begun, and all the newsies soon joined in, punching and smacking. It didn't help that almost everyone was drunk. Then it dawned on Mush. The boy Skittery had hit, he must have spiked the punch! It was the same kid leaving the punch bowl earlier, who had hid something in his pocket. Great. Now, Mush didn't wish to stick around for the rest of the brawl, especially with a lady there. He took Adah by the hand, and tried to shield her from the maddening fight. Unfortunately, a stray fist hit him in the eye, and when he finally escaped the crowd, he felt the tender area. He would have a shiner. Medda was trying to break the fight up, but Mush didn't stick around for the lecture that would follow. He led Adah out into the street.

"So what did you think of that?" he asked nervously.

"Um, it was interesting..until the end. I think you guys should have a smaller party. Just Manhattan. And no liquor, or big theater. You should also play some real party games. We used to do that in..nevermind," Adah abruptly cut herself off. "Sorry for talking so much," she said, her cheeks bright pink.

"Dat's okay," Mush said. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey look," Adah said with wonder as big snowflakes began to fall. "It's beautiful." The girl sighed, looking all around her. They stood in silence once again, watching the snow coat the ground. It was clean and white right now. Soon some of it would be black and dirty with soot and mud. When Mush and Adah walked on again, they did so slowly, enjoying the beauty of the night.

"You can put some of that snow on your eye," Adah suggested. And Mush complied.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

By the time the two reached Adah's apartment, a good bit of snow had fallen. So Adah surprised Mush when she closed her eyes, threw her arms out, and fell into a bank of white snow. She moved her arms up and down, making a snow angel.

"You should do one," she said when she had finished.

"Well, I don't know.." Adah suddenly pushed Mush into the snow bank, leaving a funny looking print. The girl then sighed, smiling at the two shapes on the ground. Now Mush found that his clothes were wet, and Adah's appeared to be also. The boy had been planning on giving her his coat after her snow angel experiment, but now that was out of the question as his coat was soaked. If only snow didn't melt into water. Sigh.

"We'd better get you inside," Mush said, worried the girl would catch a cold.

"Wait a minute," Adah said. "If I have to go inside, then before you leave, we're having cookies and milk."

"Cookies?" Mush asked. He LOVED cookies. They were a treat, and he hadn't gotten any at the party. "I guess," he said. So they walked up the stairs, and arrived at the room. That's when Adah remembered.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, greatly upset. "I forgot my purse at the party! How could I? I had everything in it. My key, everything." Mush was about to say that it was because of the wildness of the party that it had totally slipped her mind. Like the coat. But then the girl leaned against the door in frustration.. and it swung open.

"What?" Adah said in surprise. "I thought I locked the door. Hmm. Must have forgot." She stepped into the room.

"Wait Adah, something's not right."

"What do you mean..wait my purse it's on the counter! Mush!" A muffled scream came from inside, and before Mush could choose to either run in and help with whatever was happening, or go for assistance, huge hands reached out, plucked him off his feet, and dragged him into the room.


	5. Slash

_Note: Here's chapter five! Sorry for all the cliffy's..well not really.. I kinda like them ha ha. :D Let me know what you think!_

**Through Ups and Downs Chapter 5 - Slash  
**

Mush was bruised and confused. Everything had seemingly happened in so short a time.

A large man, towering over the newsboy had hauled him into the room. Another man, only a little smaller than the first held Adah, who was kicking at his shins. Unfortunately, the man didn't even flinch when the heel of her boot connected with his leg, he only sat sat her down in a chair, tied her to it and then tied a blindfold over her eyes.

Mush stayed still in the man's grasp, trying to see what he could do, if anything. Adah's hands were tied, and she looked small and scared sitting in that chair with the blindfold over her eyes. Mush hated himself for not doing something. He should have stopped her from going in the room. He should have followed her sooner. He should have gone in first. He should have -" his self-deprecatory train of thought was interrupted by a boy coming into the room from the doorway opposite.

He was swaggering, twirling something around his finger. It was a small key on a string. Adah's apartment key, most likely. Mush had no clue as to why these people were in Adah's home, but he recognized the boy. He was from Queens. Not a newsie, exactly. There was something about this boy. Something Mush couldn't quite place..

"What's Manhattan doing here?" the boy spat, looking at Mush with, what was that? Contempt? It wasn't kind, whatever it was.

The huge man holding Mush shrugged. "Ya want me to get rid of 'im?"

The boy glared at Mush. "Nah," he said, "we'll let him live for now."

Mush was roughly shoved, and a blindfold was tied over his head. They were pulling his arms behind his back now, and he winced as ropes cut into his wrists.

"What do you want?" A small voice Mush didn't at first recognize as Adah's asked.

"You know what I want, sweetie," the boy said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Let Mush go," Adah said after a moment of thick silence, "he can't do anything for you, Slash."

Mush felt a hand jerk his chin up and he stiffened. The boy -Slash - said in dismissal, "Hm? Maybe not. But you won't try anything when he's around." The hand pushed Mush's face away.

Slash. Where had Mush heard that name? Something seemed to scream in his head, as if he should know the answer, but nothing came to mind. Then he heard the sound of a gun being cocked. "No, I think you'll be very good," Slash said, his voice menacing now and not at all sweet.

"How did you do it?" Adah said next.

"Oh, it was easy. I bribed someone at the party to put liquor in the punch. Of course it turned into a fight begun by the same person. I knew you wouldn't stick around, Adah. You were never one for drinks or fights. When you left your purse, it was all too easy. I had planned on getting home ahead of you, and surprising you, but this worked even better."

"How did you find me?"

"I have very good spies. Even Spot Conlon can't shake them. He didn't even know he was followed."

"Oh," Adah said softly, tiredly. "Can you at least take our blindfolds off?" she asked, her voice wavering.

Mush frowned slightly. Something didn't seem right about the way Adah was acting. Usually she seemed so tough..but tonight..she was acting so different. Mush felt his blindfold being untied

"It's not like you can escape anyway," Slash reasoned. Mush surveyed the other young man. Yeah, the one holding the gun. Mush had been too shocked when he'd first seen him to look at him, now he really studied Slash. Tall, muscular, blond hair. Piercing green eyes.

Adah looked at Mush from across the room. As though sensing it, Slash turned around, smirked at Adah, and checked a gold pocket watch that sat in his pocket. Wait a minute. A _gold_ pocket watch? The boy had to have some sort of money.

"Spot should be along very soon," Slash said, replacing the watch. He pulled out a stack of cards, shuffling them carelessly with well practiced hands.

"Care to play a game, gentlemen?" he said smoothly, as if it didn't matter if the guards wanted to play or not. The two men shrugged. Slash directed them to the table, and they began a game. Mush was puzzled at first - no money was bet. Then he saw the cleverness of Slash. This way he could save his pride and not lose on purpose, because if he played for money, and beat the men, they might grow angry, and Slash needed them.

"So, you're called Slash, but you carry a gun?" Thug Number 1 said, indicating the black pistol. Slash's eyes glinted.

"I'm better with my knife...but I do admit, guns can be quick. My knife is a back up for now, just in case I lose this beauty...which is improbable." He patted the gun with an almost affectionate gesture.

Mush's gaze was pulled from Slash and the enormous men, to Adah. She was tapping on the floor with her boot, and the sound had caught Mush's attention. She gave a small smile, quirking one corner of her mouth... almost like a smirk.. She didn't look scared at all. In fact, Adah looked _far_ from scared. She seemed confident, sure of herself. She moved her eyes to her bedroom door, then back at Mush, then back to the door. She apparently wanted Mush to get into her room. Obviously, she had forgotten they were tied up! Mush gave her a frown. In response Adah raised an _untied _hand, and patted the pocket of her skirt. She quickly placed her arms behind her back again.

That's when it dawned on Mush. The men at the table weren't paying much attention to their prisoners. Sometime, while they were playing, Adah had managed to get her rope undone. Now she was waiting for Mush to do the same. Mush fished around in his pocket for the knife he kept there. Sure enough, Mush felt its reassuring handle. The two men had not searched them. Now that was _not_very clever. Now to get the pocket knife out...Mush shoved his tied hands as far into his pocket as he could manage. Just then Thug Number 2 looked up, and the boy sat as still as possible, leaning against the chair. The man dismissed him, and went back to staring at his cards with a frown.

Mush tried to get the knife out, but it slipped from his grasp. The boy reached in again, and using his two pointer fingers, which were tied close together, he gripped the knife. Mush slowly and carefully lifted the sharp instrument from his pocket, and gave Adah a small smile to let her know it was out. She inclined her head slightly. Then, seemingly from nowhere, Slash appeared in front of the girl. Her face quickly resumed the terrified expression.

"Why can't you just do it, Adah?"

"What?"

"You know what. Don't play innocent with me!" Slash's face flushed deep red with anger. "What's holding you back? Is it him?" Slash pointed an accusing finger at Mush. A slight tinge of pink deepened color in the girl's cheeks. Mush had a feeling the blush wasn't faked. A mixture of joy, and then apprehension filled him. Now there was a reason for Slash to 'get rid of him'. Mush worked his knife open, trying to quietly saw away at his bonds.

"It is, isn't?" Slash asked.

Adah lifted her eyes and her bashful face. But her voice was steady. Strong. Like the real Adah. "Partly. But...there are other reasons."

Slash crossed his arms, gazing intently at her. Then he laughed. A dark, humorless laugh. Mush winced - he'd cut his wrist. But his hands were free!

"It's Spot, isn't it? The only way I'll be able to have you is if _I'm _King of Brooklyn." Adah didn't answer. "Because then Spot won't be here to interfere," he said in a softer tone.

Mush wanted to show Adah that he was free. Unfortunately, with Slash and the Hulking Thugs standing a few feet away, it would be difficult to do without attracting their attention as well. He tapped the floor a couple times with his shoes. That's what Adah had done when she was free. Except this didn't escape the attention of Slash, and soon Mush was the focus of three unwanted sets of eyes. Out of the corner of his own eye, Mush saw Adah give a small thumbs up. She'd gotten his message.

"You actually fell for this street rat?" Slash asked in disbelief and disgust. "A newsboy over me?"

"Exactly. A newsboy. Not a crook." The eyes were back on Adah. "Besides, I was gone before Mush. So don't blame him. I'm sorry, Slash. We'll see what can be done."

Strangely, at this statement, the boy began to calm down. After a short pause, he and the other two went back to their game. Then Adah looked at her room again and mouthed one word. _Run! _Then she took off, Mush on her heels. A foot from the door, the newsboy heard a shot implant itself in the wall, and shouting behind him. Then they were in the room. Adah locked the door, and she and Mush pulled a chair in front of it.

"That won't hold them long," she observed, watching with fascination as the door began to splinter under the big men's blows.

"Dis way," Mush's quick eyes had caught sight of a window. Adah followed him without question, and helped to raise the window sill. Without hesitation, Mush stepped out on the sill. He held his hand out for Adah. She grasped it, and followed out the window. A few feet away was a fire escape. Step by step they inched towards their freedom. They heard yelling from Adah's room.

"No, you idiot! They're _holding hands! _If you shoot him she's going down too!" Slash was shouting from the window. Mush hoped with all the noise going on, a neighbor would hear, and send for the bulls. The two finally reached the fire escape. Mush glanced back at the bedroom window. No one was there. Apparently Slash was going to try and head them off.

"We've gotta move," Mush said in a hoarse whisper. They ran down the steps, and made the street. "Come on!" Mush yelled, still holding Adah's hand, and running, they headed back towards the newsies party. Maybe there they would be safe from their enemies. Both of them put their all into it, running as fast as they could. Adah coughed beside him, and Mush glanced at her worriedly, then turned his attention back to getting to help. That's when Adah let out a horrible scream, and her hand was ripped from his.


	6. Love

_Note: Here's the last chapter! I'm up super late doing this cause I had it typed up once but the thing didn't save, so I had to do it all over! Ugh. Please let me know what you think.. more at bottom.._

**Through Ups and Downs Chapter 6 - Love  
**

Mush turned to see Adah being dragged down a dark alley. He quickly followed, and immediately swung his fist at the figure holding the girl. The boy who had grabbed her let go in favor of holding his eye.

"Oh no," Adah moaned, a moment before Mush was shoved against the side of the alley. "Spot," the girl pleaded. "He didn't mean it." Mush's eyes widened. Spot? As in Spot Conlon? Had he just punched the king of Brooklyn? After a moment Mush felt the other boy's muscles relax.

"I'll let ya go dis time." Spot turned to Adah again. "Slash?" Adah nodded. "Were ya bein' careful like I told ya?"

"I guess not. Sorry Spot." The Brooklynite slammed his fist into the wall. Ouch. Mush winced. In the distance he heard Slash yelling. Oh great. Adah coughed again.

"What's wrong Ad?" Spot whispered.

"I don't feel so good," the girl murmured.

"Yoah burnin up! Mush come heah." Mush listened and approached. "Take Adah somewheah safe." Adah grabbed Spot's arm.

"But Spot," she said weakly.

"Listen, I'll take care of Slash and his cronies. Mush take 'er. I trust ya." Then Spot melted into the darkness like a phantom. A great battle was about to begin.

"It's okay Adah," Mush said, lifting the girl in his arms. She was shivering, and he knew why. She was still wearing the damp clothing from earlier. She must have had them on for at least an hour. Mush hoisted the girl higher in his arms, and took off running. He didn't want Adah to die.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

At some point during the run to Manhattan, Adah had either fallen asleep, or lost consciousness in Mush's arms, then they arrived. Mush carried his precious cargo up the steps of a house, and banged on the door. A small woman with a big white nightcap on her head answered. The old woman looked at the two young people, then motioned Mush into the room.

"Samuel," the old woman said, clucking her tongue disapprovingly. "You're always getting into trouble aren't you?"

"Why Grannie?"

"Look at your eye! Lay her right here." Mush followed the woman's instructions and laid Adah on a sofa.

"Da eye? Dat's from leavin'trouble, now please look at Adah!" Grannie felt Adah's forehead.

"That's her name then?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Pretty." Mush followed Grannie into the kitchen. The old woman set water to boiling. "Now boy, you stay here," Grannie instructed.

"Wait, is she going to be alright?" Grannie's dark eyes held him for a moment.

"Hope so. We'll see what the night brings. See how serious it is."

"Her clothes are wet," Mush informed. Grannie nodded and left the room. It was the longest night of Mush's young life. He spent it praying (Lord, please help Adah to be okay!), pacing, and wondering if Spot had beaten up Slash. Morning came like a breath of fresh air. When Grannie came out from the room, Mush eagerly ran to her.

"How's Adah?" he immediately asked. Grannie shrugged.

"She's alright. Just a bad cold.. needs some bed rest. We were lucky we caught it in time. It could have turned to pneumonia." By the serious look in the old woman's eyes, Mush knew she was telling the truth. "She's awake now, wants to see you." No more words were needed. Mush rushed through the door. Adah sat against the armrest of the couch-it supported her nicely- and she was wearing one of Grannie's old flannel nightgowns. A blanket was pulled up on her lap, and her hands were folded. Mush pulled a stool to the couch.

"Hey," he said softly. Adah surveyed him with those beautiful, shining, hazel eyes.

"What happened?" she asked in such a low voice he had to strain his ears to hear it.

"Ya passed out, and I brought ya to Grannie's."

"Whose that?"

"She's like a Grandmother to us newsies heah. Helps us when we're sick an all."

"Where's Spot?"

"He said he was gonna take care of Slash, remembah?"

"Oh yeah," Adah said worriedly.

"He'll be fine," mush said with certainty. He had heard about Spot Conlon in fights. The boy beat anyone he had a mind to. And he'd beat people bad. He'd never killed anyone to Mush's knowledge, but after Spot was through with a person, they probably wished they were dead. Mush had even seen Spot fight, back during the newsies strike a few years ago. That boy could really bust a nose..

"I hope so," Adah replied.

"Adah?"

"Yes Mush?"

"Do ya..love Spot..like wanna be his goil?" A look of utter shock crossed Adah's face, then was erased as mirth replaced it.

"What? _Love_ Spot? Well, I do love Spot..but not like that," Adah laughed, which sent her into a coughing fit. Mush awkwardly patted her back.

"What do ya mean? Why do ya care 'bout him so much?" Adah took Mush's hand in hers, and looked into his eyes.

"Mush, Spot is my brother." The boy stared, open mouthed at the girl. Her brother? What?

"But ya don't 'ave da same last name," Mush argued when he was finally able to form words. Adah shrugged.

"Well, I should say he's my half brother. See, we have different fathers. Spot's father died in an accident when mother was early in her pregnancy. Well, my father was a friend of Mr. Conlon, so he decided to help our mother, and they ended up married. So a year and several months after Spot was born, they had me." Mush took in the brief history rather quickly, and a big grin spread over his face.

"So you an' Spot ain't togetha?"

"Not like that."

"Wow." After a few minutes of comfortable silence, a new though struck Mush.

"Adah, what's da story behind Slash- why did he do all dat?" Adah sat, a troubled expression on her face for a few moments more.

"Slash..he was sort of a suitor to me. He sat with me and church and acted like a regular gentleman. I knew him as Joe. Spot was doing investigation into Joe- he does that with all potential suitors-. That's when the truth came out. Slash was the leader of a gang who gambled and fought all over Queens. Spot quickly ended our relationship." Mush leaned forward, engrossed in the story,

"And den?"

"And then Slash became hostile. His gang would attack Brooklyn newsies for no reason. One day he somehow managed to sneak into my room without getting caught. He told me I was going to marry him, and he'd soak anyone that got in his way. When he left, he promised to return.

"So you came to Manhattan?" Mush asked, the whole picture coming together. Adah nodded.

"Spot sent me here while some newsies were distracting Slash's men. Apparently they found me . I shouldn't have gone to the party. Slash knew to look for me there. He's from Queens you know, and the newsies there do his bidding."

"Why would Slash know to look for you at da party?"

"Well Spot for one thing. But also cause I'm a newsie.. or was rather."

"You were a newsie?"

"Sure." Mush had so much information to process. Of course she was a newsie. She was sister to Spot Conlon!

"What was ya newsie name?" Mush asked.

"Star. I was the star of Brooklyn. Spot wouldn't let me be Queen, said he was saving that for his future wife."

"I remembah a Star. One of Spot's top five. But if it was you, ya had shorter hair."

"Hair grows," Adah reminded.

"Yeah."

"Hey Adah?"

"Mm?"

"I wanted ta tell ya dat I like ya.."

"I like you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."  
Mush entertained Adah all morning, and around ten there was a knock on the door. Grannie answered it, and in a few minutes (With a lot of tsking from Grannie), a bloodied and bruised Spot Conlon stood in the room with Mush and Adah. But he had a triumphant look on his face, and he held his cane in his hand. Mush shuddered, thinking he had probably used it recently.

"Hey Ad," Spot said softly, smoothing one of her dark curls. She smacked his hand. "How ya doin'?" he asked.

"I'm a little sick. Grannie says I'll have to stay here at least a week."

"Well after dat ya can come back ta Brooklyn."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Slash is taken care of. Permanently."

"Did ya kill 'em?" Mush blurted out. Spot turned a cold gaze to him, and smirked.

"Maybe. Or maybe somebody called da bulls whiles we were fightin' and I got away, and he didn't."

"Oh."

"So, Ad, do ya really like dis guy?" Adah smiled at Mush.

"Yeah." Spot glared at Mush.

"Listen mistah, not jus' anybody can expect my sis ta be dere goil. Ya got dat?" Mush gulped and nodded.

"Good. Now, I'll be watchin' you, and lookin' you up, but I trust ya," Spot said grudgingly. "But I bettah not catch ya insultin' me sistah, or I'll give ya a poisonal soakin'. Undastand?"

"Yes Spot," Mush answered. "Uh does dis mean dat Adah an' me..?"

"Yeah."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Six Months Later_

"Adah."

"Yeah Mush?"

"I love ya."

"I love you too." The couple were in Central Park, walking and holding hands. Adah stared into Mush's eyes, and he stared into hers. Tumbler and Skittery were selling newspapers together a few feet away.

"What's wrong wit dem?" Tumbler asked. Skitts rolled his eyes.

"Dere in love."

"Oh."

"So how do ya feel back in Brooklyn?" Mush asked. Adah shrugged.

"It's fine. But you see it every time you visit anyway."

"Dat's true."

"Oh, Mush! Did you get that promotion?" Mush shrugged.

"Mr. Jennings is talkin' like he's gonna make me clerk.. I've improved with writin' and everything, so he thinks I'm ready."

"That's so wonderful."

"Yeah. Hey Adah?"

"Hmm?"

"Two questions."

"Yeah?"

"What do ya tink of a little brick house ta live in."

"Sounds lovely."

"I got one more question for ya."

"What's that?" Mush dropped to one knee in front of the girl, and looked up at her with a small smile on his face.

"Will ya marry a poor man like me?" Adah grinned.

"I've been waiting for that question for at least two months! Of course I'll marry you!" Suddenly a rock hit a tree next to them, and Mush picked it up, pulling off a scrap of paper attached to it.

_I bettah be best man!_

_S.C._

Adah and Mush laughed.

"Who else would I considah?" Mush asked.

Skittery and Tumbler had observed the whole thing.

"What's goin on now?" the younger boy asked.

"Dere's gonna be a weddin."

"Oo. Dat means cake right?"

_One month later_

Adah and Mush smiled at each other at the altar. Adah's mother had made the wedding dress, and it was beautiful but inexpensive. Kid Blink and Racetrack were groomsmen, and Spot was best man. On Adah's side were some friends of hers who were birds. The sanctuary of the church was decorated with ribbon that Adah had gotten cheap at the factory, along with white roses. An assortment of other flowers also decorated the room, but Mush was scared to ask where Blink had gotten them. Now, they had just said their vows, and the audience of Manhattan and Brooklyn waited with baited breaths. Mush and Adah looked each other in the eye.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister proclaimed. Mush slowly, and carefully lifted the veil, and they both leaned in.

"Just kiss already!" Spot exclaimed.

"Yeah ya bummahs!" Race chimed in. Spot gave him a look. When their lips connected, fireworks went off in Mush's brain. It was a long, sweet kiss. Their first, as they wanted it to be special. And it was. When they finally pulled apart, Adah touched her lips and smiled. Then she mouthed the words.

_I love you. _

To Tumbler's satisfaction, cake was served at the reception.

**The End**

_Note: Okay, so good, bad, horrible? Please let me know. Am I okay at romance? I know this story isn't totally romance.. it involves other stuff too. Did I write Spot okay? Your opinions are important! Oh, and the looking into each others eyes thing is really true, it's not just what someone would call mary sue. I've been with people who stare into each others eyes. Real life. Also, the NYNA is coming up next month! Remember to nominate stories! :)  
_

_ Now, I'd like to dedicate this story to my sister and her fiance. I love you guys!  
_


End file.
